


Mornings Like This

by Twiglightdragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiglightdragon/pseuds/Twiglightdragon
Summary: Short and simple sweet moment





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything. Just something that popped into my head.

  It was mornings like this that Yuuri lived for, his eyes fluttering open to be greeted by full silver lashes. Victor was still asleep. Known for being an early riser, A dozing Victor was a rare treat. Then there was Yuuri who slept like a hibernating bear, the promise of a meal being the one thing to wake him from his cocoon of blankets.

Yuuri’s smile was soft on his lips. “How are you so beautiful?” He asks, reaching out to smooth some of the silver stands from Victor’s face. “Even when your hair is such a mess from… last night.” He trails off, memories of their previous night flooding his brain, pink creeping into his cheeks.

Victor was always beautiful. The way he smiled was beautiful. How he laughed, beautiful. When he pleaded and begged Yuuri in bed… The pink joined Yuuri’s ears…Amazingly beautiful.

 An occasional twitch from one of Victor’s fingers drew Yuuri’s attention from the soft expression Victor wore, peaceful and serene. His soft breathing making the world outside of their bed seem to stand still.

“Yuuri…love you…” Victor cooed in his sleep, knees curing to his chest with an affectionate smile tugging at his lips. Yuuri clutched his chest. Even while sleeping Yuuri filled Victor’s thoughts.

“I love you too Victor.” Yuuri shifts to kiss the others forehead before climbing out of bed. Yuuri was careful to adjust the comforter back over Victor, tucking the sides in slightly so the sheets hugged him just right. Yuuri was sure Victor could use the extra sleep, his body surely sore from their previous evening. “Sleep, I’ll take care of breakfast.”

It wasn’t long before the clinking and clanking in the kitchen reached Victor, who woke with a yawn. “Yuuri?” Victor’s eyes opened to an empty bed quickly scanning the room. The fragrant aroma from the kitchen drawing his attention, pulling him from bed, and into the other room.

Yuuri stood there, back to Victor, bathed in the morning light from a nearby window, the beams haloing him like the divine bein Victor saw him as. His Angel, his Yuuri. Smile on his lips and a song in his heart, Victor moved forward. His footsteps light on the tile, much like they were on the ice.

“Yuuuuri~… you’re up early” Victor purred, resting his forehead in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “Everything ok?”

Yuuri could feel the warm breath at his nape, hear the tenderness in Victor’s voice.

His heart skipped before he turned with a contented sigh, two cups of coffee in hand.

“Everything’s perfect.”

It was mornings like this that Yuuri lived for.  
  
  



End file.
